Let Sleeping Demons Lie
by Orchamus
Summary: Sleeping, something is awoken when Avatar Roku pokes his nose where it shouldn't be. What happens when years later, Azula takes place in a ceremonial ritual to try to contact what he disturbed?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples, what's up!! Goin off on another tangent here, this time an Avatar Naruto crossover!! So, why don't we see how it turns out, eh?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kaze no Stigma, nor do I own Avatar.**

Deep in the volcano located on Crescent Island, the home of the last firebending Avatar, Avatar Roku, something started to stir from its millennia long sleep.

A single crimson eye twitched.

_I…have…awakened. One is here…with potential…_

"Tell me, Fire Lord Ozai sir, would you like to observe one of our ritual's?" one of the sages of the temple asked.

The Fire Lord arched an eyebrow. "And why, pray tell, would I wish to waste my valuable time observing some obscure ritual when this trip itself has proved unproductive enough."

Eyes going wide in fear that he might have annoyed the volatile firebending lord, he started to stutter out apologies.

Ozai sneered. Fire-Sage of Roku's temple or not, they were simple sycophants just like the rest. "Oh well," he muttered. "So long as they fulfill their purpose, I care not."

"What was that, my lord?" asked the newly labeled toady.

"I said, why not, it's not like I've found anything to lead me to the Avatar like you all _assured_ me had to be here."

"V-ver-y w-well my lord, this w-way p-please," the fool stuttered as he scurried off.

Ozai laughed. It was good to rule.

_It comes… the time for me to roam free once more…it comes…calling to me…_

The Fire Lord stood off to the side of the raised altar the Fire-Sages had erected, his daughter Azula standing beside him. He glanced at her. Ever since Zuko had started to listen to Iroh, he had become soft, acting more and more pacifistic, just like his thrice be damned brother.

He sighed. Ever since his son had started to listen to his brother, he had decided that Azula would need to be taken under guidance. So, though his schedule was a busy one, he made time to train Azula as a proper warrior, one who would show the world why the Fire Nation ruled.

A sasge made his way over to where they were standing. "My lord, we are about to begin. Would you like me to explain the purpose of this ritual?" he asked with a hopeful air. Ozai grimaced. Oh well, he had come this far, why not understand why.

"Very well, explain."

The sage bowed. "Thank you my lord." He gestured to the surrounding area. "Back in the time of Avatar Roku, it is said that one morning on his daily walk that he discovered a presence he had never felt before, and its source was coming from the volcano. However, when he came back the next day, nothing was there, not even a hint of the majestic presence the writings hint at. A year later, after he had long given up, he felt it once again, but likewise could still not reach it. So, with the idea of contacting this spiritual presence, he made himself known to the volcano."

At this Azula spoke up. "Made himself known?" The sage glanced at her, then at the Fire Lord, who nodded.

"Indeed your highness, he used his own bending skills of fire and air and shot a huge torrent of fire at the magma within the volcano, hoping to attract the spirits notice. However, when he did, it is written that a great presence bore down on his mind, and it felt as though it was stripping him down to his very soul, before a voice echoed out "_**Not worthy**_." Thus, we try every year to contact the great spirit ourselves, hoping to know what makes one worthy. For it is thought that if one can contact what if obviously a powerful fire spirit and be found worthy, that that person will become as a god among firebenders.

"Really," drawled Ozai. "And what will you do with this power should you get it? Hhmm?"

"W-why use it f-for the b-betterment of the Fire Nation of course!!" he exclaimed

Sighing Ozai rolled his eyes. _"Pansy…"_ he thought. "Continue with your ceremony, sage."

Azula sighed, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes as she pouted. _"Why did father have to bring me along on this stupid trip? I would have been better off staying home and getting extra training from sensei."_

"Something wrong Azula?"

Startled, she looked up to see her father's frowning face. Guiltily, she tried not to look her father in the eyes, knowing he would be displeased at her train of thought. "No father, just wondering when they'll get this over with. It just seems like a waste of time. After all, if Avatar Roku couldn't get this great spirit to respond to him, what makes them think they're worthy?"

She held her breath for a moment as this played through her father's mind. Finally, he snorted in amusement, giving her a nod to say her idea had merit. She sighed internally in relief, happy she had dodged that arrow. If her father thought she wasn't taking her place as princess seriously, she might be tossed aside, and Zuko taken from their uncle to be shaped by their father. She did not want to be tossed aside.

"In that case, why don't you be the one to finish it? I'm sure that one of our blood will at least prove more worthy than these."

He started towards the nearest fire sage, apparently intent on having her complete the ceremony. If she protested, she would likely be punished for embarrassing her father in public, and if she just acquiesced and failed, she'd likely still be in trouble.

"Azula, come."

Filled with trepidation, she followed her father.

As a sage guided her through the throng of sages before the platform, he was steadily whispering instructions to her.

"Now Princess, all you have to do is shoot out the most powerful flame you can muster after speaking these words: "Great spirit, I ask that you take notice, of both my skill and power, and bring yourself forth to my presence!"

Azula stopped midstride and stared at the sage, mouth agape. "You want me to demand a spirit, and not just any spirit, but a GREAT Spirit, present itself to me!?!"

He smiled a smile that reminded her of a hungry predator about to pounce on its prey.

She gritted her teeth. She knew what that meant. He WANTED her to fail, to be able to feel smug in the thought that even if she was the Fire Lords daughter, she was no better than them.

She would show him. She'd show them all, even father, how great she was.

She moved up to the platform, trying to control her breathing to prevent them from seeing how nervous she was. She stepped into the stance for her favorite firebending kata, and as the drums started their heavy beat, she moved. And moved. Flowing through the stances, she tried the reach out with that sense all firebenders have, the one that almost instinctual, that gives them a sense of fire. She figured that if it was living in a volcano, it was a fire spirit, and that she might be able to sense it.

But she felt nothing.

Frustration filled her. She MUST not fail!! She would become a joke among these sages, and that her father would not appreciate. He might even decide he needed a new heir in Zuko!

_Please great spirit, hear me! I beseech you, grant me an audience!_

_**Deep in the belly of the volcano, a great slumbering form shifted. Someone was calling it. Someone with…Potential. A single crimson eye opened.**_

Azula continued her kata, dancing through it desperately, hoping against hope that something would answer the call of her bending. But no, she was coming to the end of the kata, the drumbeat slowing down, and the incense flowing forth from the braziers becoming thin. She stopped in the final stance, holding it. She could feel her father's eyes boring into her back.

_Please, please, please, something answer!!_

"Please," she whispered.

And the volcano exploded in red.

He shrugged the liquid rock off his shoulders, giving the area a cursory glance before he focused on the one he had felt with so much Potential. He snorted, remembering the others who had come before…her, was it? Yes, it was a girl, a young girl at that. Good, a moldable child, better than some stuffy head in the clouds priest. At least this one had had the brains to be polite. He was a Great Spirit, the likes of which were so rarely even _heard_ of that it was usually noted as unusual.

_**Well, let's take a look at her.**_

He walked over to the platform she was standing on, his nine tails waving lazily behind him. He seemed to shimmer as he got closer, till his form shifted to that of a tall man with spiky blonde hair wearing a red suit (an Armani red tuxedo, if you're curious). His blood red eyes seemed to peel away at you till they were staring at the depths of your soul, and he had an eerie grin present that sent shivers down the spine.

"**Well well well, what do we have here,"** the spirit mused. He knelt down to look Azula in the eye. She stared back, fearful, but defiant. **"You're an interesting little one, aren't you? So full of fire and the will to keep it burning. Tell me, do you wish for power?"**

She gaped at him for a minute, before, at the raise of an eyebrow, she whispered out "Yes."

"**What was that? Speak up, shout it to the world, and let them know your resolve!"**

"Yes," she shouted, "I want it, I want the power!! I want to be the strongest that ever lived, to show my strength to the world!"

The man threw his head back and laughed. He held his hand out to her. **"Then take my hand, and by contract be bound. You will be **_**mine**_**, and I will give you access to all the worlds fire, all of its roaring, burning passion."**

Azula looked him in the eyes, feeling overwhelmed at the ease with which he could raise her above the others, just as easy as though he were snapping his fingers. She reached her hand out to his, but hesitated, looking over her shoulder at her father. She frowned, puzzled by his, and the sages, lack of response to the events going on.

"**Worry not, my dear, I simply froze the time of the area around us for a short period. You need not worry over what they might have seen, as all they have seen so far was me greet you, and then they will stand witness as we seal the deal. Now, do you accept?"**

"Yes!" The world shuddered as she clasped his hand, the air around them shimmering and sparking. Azula gasped, feeling an indescribable heat flow through her body from her head to her toes. It felt like it was scorching the marrow from her bones and gently caressing her skin all at once. As her knees started to give way, she firmed them, determined to see this through on her feet.

She was panting as the sensations stopped, settling into a low buzz beneath her skin, making her feel momentarily giddy with power.

"**There my little firefly, that wasn't so bad, was it?"** the spirit asked, raising a brow and smiling his shark-like grin. He snapped his fingers. **"Viola, been witnessed, and now they have no memory of anything other than my voice calling out that it is not yet time. Remember to keep this between us till later firefly, or you might be burned by the one you seek to become."** He stated, walking back towards the volcano.

"Wait, how do I use this power?!" Azula called out.

The man stopped. "**You don't have to worry about that, firefly; it will come to you naturally. But if I were you I'd be careful with the power I give; you might find others are not so enthusiastic of your newfound skills. And remember, when you're ready to walk the path of Fire, call me, and I will come, my dear little firefly."** With the echo of his voice caressing her ears as sweet as honey, he walked right back into the volcano, disappearing from sight.

"Azula!"

She jumped, cursing silently for having forgotten she was not alone. "Yes Father?"

"Come along, it's time we left." He smirked amusedly. "It would seem even the spirits realize the power inherent in my line, to answer us as they would the Avatar."

And as they walked back, she heard _his_ voice whisper as though in her ear, "_And my child, you will not call me spirit, nor great spirit. My name, is Naruto, my title Kyuubi, Spirit of Fire."_

The greater spirit watched as the girl and her father trudged back to their ship, collecting their sizable entourage along the way. It smirked with amusement as he noticed the girl, '_Azula'_, the name skittered through his mind, keep glancing back at the volcano when she thought no one was looking. "_She will make a fine Contractor_,_"_ he thought to himself.

-

**So, tell me what you think. Love it, hate it, suggestions? Anything at all, cause otherwise this will end up a one-shot. Anyway, till later. Ja ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, here it is the chapter 2 that you've all been waiting for. Was surprised by the amount of positive feedback I got for a single chapter, so instead of working on the HP/Buffy/Nightside fic I started a while back, I figured I'd give the second chapter a shot.**

**Thanks go out to ****stranger109**** for his idea. Might use it in the near future, but it's the fact that you gave an idea that counts, sparked a few of my own.**

**Oh, and ****–Legendary-Titan-**** I'll try to give an idea of the basics of Kaze no Stigma fire wielding in this chapter.**

**Thanks also to all of you who reviewed so quickly. It makes a writer know he's appreciated and adds a little incentive to work harder on that next chapter. Really, you guys rock.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!! Nothing!!!!**

Azula sighed as she walked out of the audience chambers after reporting on her firebending lessons to her father. She had seen his scowl (A scowl! When a twitch of his lips could mean death to a lesser court member!) as she had glanced up at him from her place before him.

As she reached her room, she closed the heavy bronze doors with a thud and plopped back onto her bed. She shivered as she thought of what would be the result should she not live up to her father's expectations. It had been exhausting, trying to keep up with all the training he had been piling on her. But it was showing results, and that was what mattered. As long as she showed decent progress, she wouldn't have to worry about suffering her father's displeasure.

_Like Zuko did just the other day._ She shivered at the memory; it had been the first time she had seen her father ever fight, even if it had been ridiculously one-sided. She almost pitied Zuko.

She snorted. _The keyword being 'almost'. It's hard to pity someone who does something as stupid as speak against a general in the Fire Lords War Room. You'd think being a prince he'd know better, but nnooo, mommy's precious little Zuko can't be bothered to know the rules, and then he wonders why father favors me over him. Idiot._

Putting her brother's foolishness out of her mind, she held out her hand and snapped her fingers, a flickering ball of flame the size of a large pebble appearing in her hand. She smirked as she watched it, burning there with nothing more than her will and the air around her. She done it by accident a week ago and still couldn't get over it. There wasn't a firebender around who she knew of that could so easily access the fire within. _I wonder if this is skill, or an effect of the deal I made with that spirit._

"A little of both my dear."

She yelped, extinguishing the bit of fire in her hand as she fell of the bed in a heap, taking the covers with her. Struggling out of them, she quickly got into a defensive position, ready to attack whoever had intruded upon her privacy so easily. She gaped, however, when she saw it was _him_! The spirit who had formed the deal with her two months past, that fiery spirit from deep within Roku's volcano. She gaped as she saw he was sitting three feet off the floor, in thin air! She blushed, though, when she noticed he had a blood red evening robe, with a pair of the same color slippers and a long pipe in hand, but not much else, allowing her to see that clearly defined chest…hhmmh.

She shook her head furiously. _No! No, no, no, no! Bad thoughts!_ She bowed to him, quickly remembering her manners. "H-Hello Kyuubi-sama, for what reason have you come to visit me?" She was proud she managed to get through that with little stuttering. Being surprised by anyone in one's own room was bad enough, but to be surprised by such a powerful entity was shocking. She didn't know how she could have missed the waves of power rolling off him, seeming to almost thicken the very air itself, like a heat shimmer on the stone walls of the palace.

He stretched himself out before lowering his feet to the floor and walking over to her. "No need to be so formal, my little firefly. Just call me Naruto-sempai, or sama if you must. I don't stand on ceremony, especially not with the first contractor I've had in millennia." He smiled down at her. "After all, it's not every day someone as interesting as you comes along and allows me disrupt the plans of the other spirits, bunch of dodgy old blighters that they are. Now as I was saying, part of your new found ability is indeed because of the contract we formed," he clapped his hands together and fiery lettering appeared in midair. "This, my dear, is the terms of said contract, basically saying that you must respect me, so no rudeness ya hear, and to shun all other spirits intervention in your life unless I approve." He paused for a moment. "Oh, and when you die, you come with me to a new world, and serve me there, instead of staying here and being reborn or lingering in the spirit world like some sort of spiritual bum like so many others. In return, I grant you the ability to wield fire to an extent unheard of in this world, and your ability with said power varies depending on you and the effort you put into it." He grinned at her. "Remember what happened to your brother for his impertinence?" She nodded, as she had just been thinking of it. "That cannot happen to you, and by cannot, I mean it's impossible. Any fire will recognize the power within you from the signing of our contract, and as such will welcome you like a mother would a child to her embrace.

Azula grimaced at this, remembering her own mother, till she felt a poke to her forehead. Looking up, she resisted the urge to scowl at Naruto-sama till she saw the serious look in his eyes.

"None of that now my dear," he said in a lightly reproving tone. "Be upset about your departed mothers favoritism of your brother is all well and good, as it is indeed normal, but I will not have you brooding." He smirked all of a sudden. "After all, your brother is the one who seems to be brooding nowadays, and wouldn't it be so annoying to have a chipper big sister around bothering him?"

She smirked and nodded.

"Now, back to you," he said, poking his smoking pipe in her direction. "You, my dear, are starting to experience the benefits of being under my wing, or tail actually." He frowned then shrugged at the last. "From the moment you became mine, fire could no longer hurt you. Hot liquid magma? Yes. Fire? No."

"Why magma?" she blurted, before blanching at the realization that she had interrupted her patron.

Naruto smirked at the look on her face. "Calm down girl, I don't mind an interruption here or there, nor do I mind a relaxed attitude. What I do mind is blatant disrespect, and I'll let you know when you've done something like that. Now, to answer that, magma is not fire, inasmuch as it is an effect of fire. Magma or lava when it would be on the surface to hit you in the first place, is molten rock, made so by intense heat or fire. Therefore while the heat wouldn't bother you as much, it could still kill or maim you if you got a direct hit from it, so be careful with the Avatar if you cross him or her, as they can wield magma. Don't want to lose my Contractor to that little busybody."

Azula looked up at him quizzically. "You sound like you don't like the Avatar. I thought all spirits were on decent terms with him or her, he is their connection to the world of the living after all."

The blonde spirit sighed and took a few puffs from his pipe. "The problem with an assumption, my dear, is it can come back to bite you in your pretty little ass." He smirked at this, as she blushed then pouted, glaring at him all the while. "You see, my dear, the reason so many assume that the Avatar can talk to all the spirits in the Spirit World is because most people assume that said spirits _want_ to talk to him or her. In actuality, if the Avatar tried to, for instance forcibly come talk to me, or force his or her presence upon me, well, he or she would be in for the surprise of a lifetime." He smirked evilly. "I wouldn't actually do anything _too_ bad to the little bugger, but I would express my displeasure in very satisfactory manner indeed, oh yes. Now, the problem is, dear one, that lower spirits cannot do as I do, and therefore must be subjected to said  
Avatar's presence. So you see, it's more of a spirit to spirit basis on who can say shoo to the Avatar."

Azula stared, looking like she might just have brain aneurysm at the inflow of information. Naruto smirked before continuing on, adopting a comically righteous pose midair. "Besides which, everyone knows fire is the greatest of the four elements, the fire that burns deep within the breast, the burning passion, ambition, rage, THE BURNING FLAMES OF YOUTH!!!"(insert comical Maito Gai pose).

He blinked, looking down to see Azula rolling on the ground.

"My eyes, they'll never be clean again," she wailed.

"Note to self," Naruto muttered, adopting a thoughtful pose, chin in hand, "no more Gai impressions. Fun, but potentially harmful to viewers."

After Azula had repressed certain memories, they continued, Naruto adopting a more serious expression. "Now my dear, we were talking about the benefits that you receive from this contract. The immunity to fire, the ease of access to your own internal fires, these are but the tips of the iceberg for a creative Contractor. But, I shall assuage your curiosity later, for now, walk with me."

Azula started in surprise, then jumped off the bed to follow him as he walked through the doors.

"Naruto –sama," she whispered hastily, "Where are we going, if the guards see a stranger walking around the palace with me, it's going to mean a lot of trouble!"

He glanced at her, cocking an eyebrow amusedly. "My dearest little firefly, what in the world makes you think that these people can even see me?" Her eyes almost boggled out of her head. "No, quite contrary to what it may seem my dear, at this time, I have one foot in this world, and one foot in the Spirit World. The only reason you can see me is because you are my Contractor, and are therefore above such restrictions." He raised his pipe to his mouth, inhaled, and then let loose a cloud of smoke. "Wonderful leaf this," he commented absently.

They finally reached the entrance to a hidden terrace, with a good view of the setting sun. As they stared out at the setting sun, side by side, Azula noticed that her earlier depression had been gone for quite some time. _'Of course I would have forgotten all about father and the problems he causes'_, she thought smugly. _'I have a Great Spirit as a patron; my life has endless possibilities now.'_

"Do you see it, firefly?" he asked of her suddenly. "The fiery beauty of the setting sun is great, like a fire on the horizon." She nodded. "Ah," he chuckled, "not, perhaps, yet, at least not entirely. But one day, when you do, you and I shall go on a splendid journey all our own, neh?"

As sun was just about to slip under the horizon, Naruto turned to her, a fiery finger outstretched. "And this, my firefly, shall be the last time you see me for quite some time." He started to burn her shoulder, moving his finger in a slow circling pattern. "But worry not, for see me again, you will. And remember, grow strong, firefly, for you never know where your next challenge may come from." And with that, he finished, leaving a tattoo of a spiral burned onto her left shoulder. He bit his thumb, and smeared blood over the spiral. "Remember, grow strong, and reach for that fire that burns deep inside."

**So, what do ya all think? Might rework this later, wasn't really satisfied with it. Review please!**


End file.
